


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°48 : « Padmé »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [48]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anidala feels (you're welcome), Drabble, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Padmé était sa raison de vivre. Et se retrouvant malheureusement seul, il ne pouvait plus respirer.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°48 : « Padmé »

**Author's Note:**

> La règle d'or de mon existence devrait être de ne jamais regarder “La Revanche des Sith”, parce que quand je le fais, bah je me retrouve à rédiger des trucs en cours de route alors que je devrais continuer de me concentrer sur le film (même si je le connais déjà par cœur) au lieu d'encombrer encore plus mes recueils T.T

\- Aidez-moi seulement à sauver la vie de Padmé. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle...

Et, après la mort de son épouse, Anakin n'avait effectivement pas survécu. Un homme de ténèbres prit possession de la ruine qu'était devenu son corps.

Anakin ne revint à la vie que lorsque son fils prouva qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à quiconque d'autre. Luke avait agi comme Padmé aurait agi, faisant appel à la raison du Sith qui occupait sa place, ne baissant jamais les bras... Et, finalement, Darth Vader avait abdiqué, terrassé par l'assaut d'un Anakin Skywalker soudain réveillé, soudain animé d'un nouveau souffle.

 _Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle._ Et Luke, par sa persévérance, avait ramené Padmé à la vie, afin qu'Anakin puisse accomplir sa destinée, et son dernier geste héroïque.

**Author's Note:**

> Et évidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là, donc j'ai même gentiment rédigé un #49 alors que le film continuait à se dérouler sans que mes yeux ne daignent fixer l'écran comme ils auraient dû xD Ce sera publié le week-end prochain.


End file.
